Corn Returns
by Fry 4000
Summary: three years after leaving Tokyo Corn finds out everything has changed for the worse Chapter 5 finally up more to come if people are intrested
1. Default Chapter

Corn Returns

"Finally" the figure, dressed completely in black muttered to herself.

It had taken the best part of two years, but finally she had tracked him down to this place, a very run down house, just like every other in the area.

She put that thought passed her and made her way to the front door, knocking it three times. No answer.

"Come on" She muttered, and knocked again, this time hearing a voice inside.

"Yes, what is it?" The guy who answered said

It was him, even though she had tracked him down to this place she still didn't fully believe it till it was true.

He hadn't changed that much, his clothes were very simalier, his blond hair was much longer though as if hadn't had it cut in all those years gone by, two things he was missing though his skates and trademark hat.

"Hello"

The voice knocked her back.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He said, his voice much angrier this time

"Are you Akio Nakata?" She figured she try his real name first

"Yes" he replied

"Good, then Ive found you"

"Found me, what for"

"I know this may sound crazy, but u need to return to Tokyo" She only hoped he would go easy

"Sorry, but i have no idea what your on about, Ive never been to Tokyo before"

Why is he denying it She thought

"Look don't give me that excuse, i know you have"

"And how would you know?" He replied

"Because i looked it up"

"You looked it up" He cracked up a small smile "look stop wasting yours and my time ok" He went to shut the door. It was now or never

"Corn wait" This had to do it, he just stood there, not moving.

"How did you know that?" He replied, still with his back to her

"Like i said, i looked you up"

"So what brings you here then"

"Tokyo's in trouble, it's Rokkaku Goji"

"Impossible" he interrupted "He died after the building we defeated him on collapsed"

"He didn't, and now his taken control of Tokyo, we need you to help out"

"Look" he stopped, as if he was trying to find the right way to say it "When i gave up my rudie life three years ago i did it for good, i was fed of the risks, the group arguments, i just lost the fire for it"

"You have to, before Goji takes his plans further, at least will you come back, and look at the destruction he's caused" she hoped the pleading voice would convince him

"If it will make you stop, then fine"

"Thanks"

"But remember, this doesn't mean i want to come back for good, im only doing it to shut you up" the seriousness in his voice showed he wasn't lieing

"Thank you"

"Just one more thing, who are you"

"Im afraid i can't tell you"

"Whatever" he replied annoyed "Lets just get this over with"

Don't worry if somethings don't make sense they will do in the next chapter, i also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors but im not to good at that sort of stuff


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you going to tell me who you are yet" Corn asked

"I told you I can't" The women replied

"Why, that's all I want to know"

"It's very complicated, I really can't"

"Fine" Corn replied annoyed

The duo had been travailing for days to get back to Tokyo, and still Corn knew nothing about what awaited him upon his return. Every time he would ask a question, it would always be replied with the same few answers, I cant, not yet, it's all too complicated, it was starting to bug him, on the plus side they would soon be arriving at the Benton border leading into Highway Zero.

"What could await there?" Corn thought to himself, and for the first time, he grew concerned, concerned for his former friends, are they ok? Have they been injured? Possible killed? He stopped, he didn't wish to think like this right now.

"We're here" The female spoke, her voice bland and normal, as if she wasn't too thrilled about it, and sure enough they were, the usual busy road leading into Highway Zero was empty. Not a good sign as it used to be busy at this time.

"Where are all the cars?" Corn asked

"Gone. Ever since Goji came back people have been too scared to leave, those who have, are usually caught and killed by Poison Jam.

"Poison Jam" Corn muttered

"When Goji took control Poison Jam made an alliance with him, as crazy as it may sound. In return for letting them stay on the streets, they have to take care of any Rudie's or people for that matter who refuse to worship him"

"So what happened to the other Rudie gangs" Corn asked, hoping the news wasn't bad

"One by one they all fell, including the GG's, anybody who refused to follow them were killed, some who escaped went into hiding, others just simply joined"

Corn took another moment to observe the now dilapidated Highway Zero, windows smashed, doors broken, fire in some places, most of all the hundreds of Poison Jam tags littered everywhere, from the floor to the highest build bored

"It's the same everywhere" The women spoke, breaking Corn's concentration

"One question, if you wanted me to return to help defeat Poison Jam and Goji, just how did you expect me to do it"

The women sighed before replying "I was hoping you might have some clues on your friends whereabouts"

"You mean you don't know where any of them are"

"No, after months of trying i gave up, I started to focus on you, as their leader i had hoped you might have the slightest idea of where they would be, i hope seeing and hearing this will convince you to stay, you could be Tokyo's last hope"

Dunno why I ended this here, i guess mainly because im struggling to get the next part right so i thought i might as well post it as it as and leave the rest for later.


	3. Chapter 3

'The old place ain't changed much' Corn thought as he entered his old house, which was located in Doganzana Hill, despite all the damage everywhere, Corn's place remained untouched.

He had left the mysterious female back in Chou Street, where he had agreed to look for the remain GG's he could find, in a hope they could take down Goji and Poison Jam.

Corn moved across the small apartment to the desk on the opposite side of the room, he quickly rummaged through taking his hat out the top one, skates from the bottom and from the top of the desk, the silver chain with the letter's GG's attached to it, something all GG's had.

'Where to start' Corn thought as he finished doing up his skates, he only knew where one of his old friends lived, and that was Gum, the friend he has for longer than he could remember.

'Might as well try her place' Corn thought, and then set off for Gum's house.

* * *

He was here. He had taken the ten minutes, though it would never take this long Corn had to take cover in a small alleyway after nearly running into a group of Poison Jammers, about six in total were present, the exact number there were when he left Tokyo, so that wasn't a good sign.

This part of Doganzana was probably the least effected of all areas, true there were still boarded up windows and PJ tags everywhere, though not nearly as many as at the top of the hill where Corn lived.

Corn was now right outside of Gum's door 'What the hell am i supposed to say, this is my oldest friend i had, and iv'e not spoken a word for the last three years, maybe she'll be happy to see me, then again she might rip me to shreds. Here it goes' Corn gave a hard knock on the door, he could here footsteps on the other side.

"Who is it?" A voice from behind the door

"Gum, it's me Corn" Corn awaited the reply, which seemed like minutes. Finally the door opened

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter im gonna try to make then longer, i again appologize for any bad spelling/grammer anyone who could help out i'd certenly use it. 


	4. Chapter 4

'Back where i started' Corn thought to himself.

He was sitting on a rooftop in Highway Zero, planning his next move. The meeting with Gum hadn't gone down well at all. In fact it was downright awful, no sooner than she had opened the door that she was screaming at him on how he abanded her and the gang, adding several cuss words to it as well before giving him a few good hard slaps, then slammed the door back into his face.

'Where do i go next?' Corn asked to himself, seeing if his brain had any idea's. It didn't. He had serched most of the Shuybia area he could before nearly running into some Poision Jam members, though he had managed to get away without being seen.

Morning would be coming soon, which left him little more time to search. Corn had used the darkness so he wouldn't be seen as easily, but soon that would be gone, leaving him much easier to see.

'Where could they be' Corn thought to himself again 'come on, these are the people you spent years with, you must know something'. But then again the chaos cause by Goji and Poision Jam could of done anything to his old friends.

'Maybe they will be at there house like gum' Corn thought, only problem with that was he only knew where Gum lived and that proved to be a dead end. 'No wait, Soda' Corn remembered he once went to his house when he was getting something. Corn jumped to his feet and skated off, hoping not only he would remember where it was, but that he was home as well.

* * *

This was it. The block of flats on Highway Zero that Soda lived on, at least Corn hoped he did.

After grinding up the telephone poll to the top floor Corn made his way to the last door, which when he last knew was Soda's place.

'Here i go' Corn thought then knocked on the door

* * *

Another short chapter. Sorry for anyone is intrested for taking so long. I cant say when the next update will be. 


	5. Lets Do It

Corn Returns

Chapter 4: Lets Do It

" _Come on!" _Corn said to himself before knocking again, this time he heard the lock on the other side clicking. Slowly the door opened and Soda popped out with a crowbar.

" I've told you fuckers not to mess with me!." Soda shouted, swinging the crowbar as he did so.

Corn barely managed to avoid getting hit befoe speaking, " woah Soda, It's me Corn"

Soda stopped swinging the crowbar and looked at the long haired blond in front of him, "Corn?"

" Yeah, it me."

" Dude, what the fuck you doing back?"

" It's a bit of a long story man," Corn said

" Well you better come in then."

* * *

Corn had now made himself comfy, or as comfy as he was gonna get on Soda's old tattered couch. 

Soda return from the kitchen with two glasses, he handed one to Corn, who took a huge swig of it as Soda took a seat on the armchair opposite him.

" So, what you been doing these last three years?" Soda spoke.

" Look, I don't really want talk about that." Corn answered

" Well then what brings you back?"

" What do you think."

" What? To sort this mess out? It's a bit late for that Corn, two and a half years ago we could of used your help, but you weren't there."

" Look I left for my own reasons ok! Now if I had psychotic powers and knew this would happen then I would of stayed."

Soda just shook his head and took a swig of his drink before speaking, " So how did you know what had happened here?"

" I was told."

" By who?"

" I don't know, but she convinced me to return."

" So you want me to help?"

" Yes, we need to stop this, we need to reunite the GG's."

" But how? I haven't had any contact with them since we were defeated by poison jam almost two years ago."

" Damn." Corn muttered, " so what actually happened after I left?"

" Well, Gum took over as leader. Everything was relatively quiet for the first few months just the usual chasing off other gangs from our territory, but then the news that poison jam had defeated the love shockers appeared, and since them they just kept taking one gang down after another."

" But what to the gang?"

" Well Gum had the idea that since we were the only gang left that we should attack first, you know, take them by surprise, but no matter what we did they always seemed to know. Then we went to the sewers, and after we entered we were surrounded, then everything came together, the reason that they knew everything."

" Which was.?"

" Cube."

" Cube?"

" Yeah, after we was trapped she ordered the attack, we somehow managed to get out, though be it with several tags on our backs. After that it didn't matter what we did, poison jam was simply to strong and we eventually disbanded, and Tokyo has descended into chaos ever since."

" Man."

" I know."

" So are you in?"

Soda got up from his chair and went to the nearby chest of draws and picked up a familiar looking item, the trademark GG necklace.

" Lets do it."

* * *

So Soda becomes the first GG member officially back into the GG's, question is, where do they go next? 

One time update. Will continue if people are interested.


End file.
